Captain Swan's First Taco
by Starladoll86
Summary: My take on when Killian and Emma had their first time and how it would go.


"Don't you know Emma? Its you." Killian said to her.

The words were shocking to her. No one has ever spoken anything this sincere to her before. Neal had told her things that made her think she was special and important but they were all shallow and meaningless. What Killian was saying now was from the depth of his heart. Every word of it was full of meaning. That is what caused the tears to start rolling down her face.

All of her life she hadn't known of anyone who had wanted to be around her this much let alone love her this much. It was mind blowing to think that she would be someone's happy ending. This whole time she has been in Storybrooke, she believed she could only give happy endings. There was never a thought that she might actually get one for herself.

His words were the most brilliant words she had ever heard in her life. They were the words of someone loving her for her without any guards. In fact, he was knocking all of those guards down and still thought she hung the stars. It was the closest she has ever felt to a man including Neal.

There wasn't anything she could think of to respond to his beautiful words at the moment. They both have the three most important ones on their tongues but they just weren't quite ready to say them yet. The only thing they were ready for is a kiss to make the moment complete.

She leaned in to him to kiss him so he would understand that she felt the same way. Even though they weren't ready to say how they feel, they were ready to admit they felt their futures belonged with each other. They were moving together in their lives as one. They were becoming closer to each other every second they were together. So close that Emma didn't want to wait anymore for one step in their relationship anymore.

"Let's go to the Jolly tonight." She told him when they broke apart from the kiss.

"Anything you desire love. But why do you want to spend the evening on the ship?" He asked her confused of what she was thinking but would never turn downaone time with his beautiful Swan.

"I want to be alone with you for a while Killian. I want us to be together." She told him staring into his eyes hoping he would get the meaning behind what she was really saying. The way his eyebrows lifted up said that he knew exactly what she was implying. "Are you sure?" "Are you going to deny me this?" "Never" He answered before kissing her again.

They left the cabin and headed straight for the docks.

As soon as the Jolly Roger was insight, Killian took her hand in his and led her all the way to the entrance of his cabin. "Do I have permission to enter the Captain's chambers?" She turned towards him asking permission before heading down the ladder. "Aye m'lady. You may enter the chamber." She smirked at him before turning back to walk down the stairs to his room on the ship.

Once she was down standing on the floor, she couldn't help but take in the sights of the room. It was almost like she saw something new every time she was in here. Right now all she could feel was the desire between her and her Captain but what she was looking at right now was something that caught her eye ove on one of the bookshelves. It was a picture that sat in an old antique gold frame. It was from when they had shot off fireworks for a town celebration before the villians came to town. The picture was of Killian, Emma, and Henry sitting on a bench by the ocean.

He had been saying for a few months now that she would always be with him since she found a way into his heart. Now there was proof that they would always be with him because he had a token of their life in what was his home.

She looked back at her pirate who had a small smile that almost looked like he was embarrassed that she found the photo here.

"Killian, will you make love to me?"

"As you wish Swan" He said with the love he was afraid to say out loud leaking through with his voice.

Killian started back over to her kissing her as softly and passionately as he could. There would be other times for their wild sides to come out but this was not the time for that. This was the time for exploring each other and being together.

Emma started moving her hands down to his vest and shirt to unbutton them to have access to his chest. The same time that Killian started kissing his way down her neck. She pushed his shirt off his shoulders just a second before he lifter her sweater over her head.

A small groan escaped his mouth when she stood before him in her bra that hugged her body. There was just a small bump of the top of her breasts popping around the top of her bra. All Killian could do was just stand there for a minute to look at her. That minute was long enough for her to unbutton and pull her jeans off of her and start to work on his as well.

Once they both without their jeans, Killian gently lowered her down to the bed letting her lay down. His hands moved to help her remove her bra unhooking them in the back before she laid flat on the bed. Her breasts were right there in front of him and he couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight. Not realizing at all what he was doing, he bent over sucking in one of her nipples into his mouth as his hook and hand went to remove her underwear.

"Yes babe! Take it all!" She started to moan under his touch. He couldn't help but sit back up and smile at her permission.

She took it into her hands then and sat up to finish removing everything left on him. He had expected her to move to his boxers and pull them down his legs but she moved to the brace instead. Twice before she had removed it from him and he didn't stop her. It was now clear he wasn't embarrassed for her to see him without it anymore. He knew that it didn't offend or scare her. It was apart of him and she was falling in love with every part of him.

Once she gently laid the brace on the table next to the bed, she pushed him backwards so he was the one laying down then. She then pulled down his boxers and threw them on the floor right next to where her clothes lay.

Taking the initiative, Emma straddled his hips and gently lowered herself on top of him. "Emma, you are amaz…. Love you are… bloody hell!" He moaned as her walls settled around him. It had never felt like this with anyone else he had ever been with. It was damn near magical. If he didn't know any better he would think this might be the love he had been waiting for.

She started bouncing up and down on him faster once they became comfortable with each other. The sight of her breasts bouncing in front of him had him digging his fingers into her hip. Moans escaping without his control.

Killian was ready to take control again of the situation and flipped her over on her back. He moved her leg so it hitched around his hip and he held it there with his stump. His hand moved to push himself back into her and then went to her side. Using the leverage from the angle to push in and out as hard as he could. The motion causing Emma to hold onto his shoulders almost bouncing herself as he pushed. It started slow and quickly moved fast until they could feel the bed moving with them.

"Oh my… Killian right there!" She screamed as he pushed her over that last ledge seconds before he screamed out his emotions as well. "Bloody hell Emma!"

They both started to breath normally again after a few seconds and started to move so they both could lay on the bed. "You are breathtaking my Swan." Killian whispered to her as he laid a ligth kiss on her sweaty forehead.

They were both laying on his bed wrapped up in the covers facing the window. The sun was just starting to set along the horizon as if it was melting into the ocean. This was the most happy she had been in the longest time. The moment was perfect. It was there own perfect place in the craziness of the town and all the problems going on in it.  
Killian had both of his arms wrapped around her so his hand was playing with one of hers. He just looked in amazement at the intertwined hands and how they moved with each other. They were perfectly in sync just as the way their bodies were moments ago.

"As perfect as this moment is. I have to get back to the loft. Henry is supposed to be there by now and we are having a mom and son movie night."

"Must you leave so soon?" He asked her kissing her bare shoulder in a failed attempt to keep her there with him.

"I would love to Killian but I can't. There is no way I can cancel on him now. Plus, aren't you supposed to meet Ursula and her father at the docks to send them off?"

"Right as always love. Let us get you dressed so you can keep your date with your boy. The only other man in the world I will share you with." He said as he lifted us out of his bed to get dressed.

Once we finally left his ship, we made it back to her bug parked next to the dock.

"So I will see you for breakfast at Granny's?" She asked him almost nervous that he would say no after she had just opened herself up as much as she did.

"I will do you one better love. I will be at your loft to pick you up for breakfast." He answered back giving her a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Good night by love" Was the last thing he said before she climbed in her bug and he headed back to the docks.

 **I do not own anything OUAT! I just love the show and can't help but think of behind the scenes stories. This was just my thought about how their first time would have gone. Please comment and like! I love reading all comments from you all! Thank you :)**


End file.
